The Internship
by Luxus27
Summary: Tu no sabes lo que sucede cuando metes a 18 adolescentes hormonados en un solo edificio, pero puedo enseñarte. Ven y acompañame a ver las extrañas situaciones en la que estos héroes estarán porque una cosa es estar juntos en una sola aula, otra es vivir juntos.
1. Las Reglas Del Dormitorio

Hola chicos, este es un nuevo proyecto que quise empezar al imaginarme muchas situaciones de estos héroes en el internado, espero que les guste y no duden en dejarme un comentario diciéndome que les pareció.

Ahora a disfrutar ese nuevo proyecto.

Iida: Bien chicos, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí porque necesitamos nuevas reglas en los dormitorios.

Deku: ¿Iida de qué hablas?. Aizawa ya dijo la reglas de los dormitorios.

Yaoyorozu: Aparte de que están en la entrada en brillante letras doradas.

Iida: No, a lo que me refiero es a nuestras propias reglas dentro de los dormitorios.

Uraraka: Como por ejemplo que nadie hable con Bakugou porque su carácter de mierda que sale a relucir?.

Bakugou: Que dijiste perra de la gravedad!.

Uraraka: Lo que escuchas chispitas!.

Iida: Chicos calmense. Y si, básicamente ese tipo de reglas Uraraka.

Bakugou: OYE!!.

Kirishima: Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso aunque eso afecte no poder hablarle a mi Bro.

Todos excepto Bakugou: Si estamos de acuerdo.

Bakugou: Malditos Bastardos!.

Todoroki: Bueno chicos y que otras reglas proponen.

Mina: *Alza la mano para pedir decir algo* Evitar la habitación de Mineta lo más que se pueda.

Todos excepto Mineta: Si, esta bien.

Mineta: *Llorando en un rincón* Que crueles son todos ustedes.

Sero: Como con la de Bakugou.

Iida: Si, es válido también. *Empieza a anotar las reglas en una libreta*

Bakugou: ¿Por que se siguen metiendo conmigo? Malditos bastardos!.

Uraraka: Callate chispitas. Yo propongo otra regla. *Pone cara aterradora* Nadie toca mi comida si es que no quiero morir, ¿no es así Kaminari-kun?.

Kaminari empieza a temblar de miedo*

Kirishima: Basta Uraraka, asustas a mi Pikachu. *Va corriendo a abrazar a un Denki que está llorando en el rincón por miedo*.

Kyouka: Creo que me parece bien esa regla, más bien sería, no comer la comida ajena. *Todo el mundo asiente de acuerdo* Al igual que no tocar la comida de Bakugou.

Bakugou: Porque carajos siguen hablando de mi como si no pinches estuviera aquí en la maldita sala maldición!. *Empieza a hacer leves explosión en sus palmas*

Tsuyu: Porque nadie quiere morir por tu temperamento de mierda. Ribbit.

Deku: Kacchan… Calmate por favor. *Susurrándole al oído* O si no, no jugaré con Kacchan Júnior esta noche y dormirás solo en tu habitación.

Bakugou: *Empieza a murmurar sin que nadie lo oiga* Maldito nerd como osa quiere dejarme sin coger maldición.

Iida: Bien, alguien propone algo más?

Yaoyorozu: Se prohíbe el uso violento de los Quirk's *Dirigiendole una mala mirada a Todoroki y Bakugou*

Todoroki: No se porqué me miras de esa forma.

Hagakure: Claro, hasta el loco. Todos tuvimos que dormir afuera de los dormitorios la otra noche porqué Bakugou y tu empezaron a pelear por el último pedazo de tarta que hizo Satou.

Satou: Que deliciosa quedó la tarta esa noche.

Kaminari: Ni que lo digas. Yo igual hubiera peleado por ella esa vez. *Habló un Denki más recompuesto con un Eijirou abrazándolo por la espalda*

Kirishima: Y yo habría peleado por ella solo para dartela Pikachu.

Kaminari: Oww… Eijirou *Se empiezan a besar cursimente*

Iida: Yo igual hubiera peleado por ella… *Susurra Iida mientras escribe la regla de Momo*

Kouda le susurra algo a Satou*

Satou: Oh?! Bueno… Kouda dice que no debe de haber música demasiado fuerte.

Kyouka: Kouda lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención haber asustado a tu conejito ésa vez, procuraré moderar el volumen de mi música un poco más.

Kouda asiente apenado por las palabras de Jirou*

Iida: Bien, ahora yo propongo otra. Nada de fiestas o pijamadas en los dormitorios.

Todos se empezaron a reír y a negar lo dicho por Iida*

Uraraka: Dices eso Iida porqué en la última fiesta que hicimos terminaste vomitando en la habitación de Tokoyami.

Ojiro: Y porque pensaste que mi cola era tu hermano en la fiesta antepasada. *Dijo mientras acariciaba su cola*

Tsuyu: Y en nuestra pijamada de chicas entraste corriendo solo en boxers porque fue un castigo que te pusieron los chicos en su "pijamada".

Iida: ¿Por que se empeñan en hacerme bullying? Que no era a Bakugou el molestaban *Empieza a anotar furioso la regla, aunque nadie la cumplira*

Deku: Bueno ignorando un poco el problema de alcoholismo de Iida, tengo otra regla.

Iida: Que no tengo un problema de alcoholismo!.

Mina: Si lo tienes, de hecho está una intervención porque te queremos.

Iida: Sólo mueran. *Habla recargando su cabeza en la mesa y se cubre con sus brazos*

Bakugou: Oye! ¿Por que carajos usas mis frases cuatro ojos?

Deku: Kacchan, calmate, parece que te estas quedando sin insultos y apodos con eso de Cuatro Ojos. *Dijo besándole en la mejilla* Bueno, la regla que yo propongo es no vender o subastar objetos personales de otras personas… ni tampoco personas.

Uraraka: Deku! Ya te dije que eso fue una situación de vida o muerte!

Deku: Me subastaste en un evento llamado DekuBowl! Gracias a dios Kacchan me rescato.

Todoroki: De hecho te compro, supero mi oferta y la de los demás. *Todos asienten* Por cierto, ¿ya terminaste de pagarle la deuda a tu novio?.

Deku: Callate Shouto. Hay momentos en que el apellido Todoroki sale a relucir en ti.

Todos: OHHHHH!

Todoroki: No pensé que fueras tan cruel Izuku.

Deku: Mi novio me hizo cruel, lo siento. *Abraza melosamente a Katsuki*

Iida: A veces me pregunto como es que son novios. *Ya más recompuesto anota la regla del peliverde*

Shouji: Y nosotros nos preguntamos como tu y Uraraka son novios.

Iida y Uraraka: QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!.

Minera: Claro! Y los sonidos que salían de tu habitación no eran tu e Iida intentando hacerlo.

Uraraka: *Ochako toda sonrojada toma a Mineta y lo arroja contra una pared* Callate maldito jugo de uva pervertido!!.

Yaoyorozu: Gracias por eso Uraraka.

Bakugou: Bueno imbéciles. Yo propongo una maldita regla. Que me pinches dejen solo y que no me hagan sus estúpidas bromas, a excepción de Deku el puede estar conmigo… y tal vez los imbéciles Kirishima y Kaminari. *Se empieza a sonrojar*

Kirishima: Bro… *Empieza a sollozar junto a Denki*

Iida: Bien Bakugou tomaremos a consideración tu regla… mmmm… creo que ya está, no se nos olvida nada?

Hagakure: Yo! Yo! Yo! Nada sexual en la sala.

Kyouka: *Se empieza a carcajear* No pensé que los fueras a decir, jajajaja.

Deku y Kaminari: Pensamos que ya habían olvidado eso!!.

Shouji: Como si se pudiera olvidar el trasero de Kaminari al aire mientras le hacía una mamada a Kirishima.

Tokoyami: O a Midoriya corriendo a su habitación desnudo tapándose solamente con un cojín dejando a un Bakugou inconsciente en el sofá por el golpe que le dio al apartarlo.

Deku y Kaminari: *Llorando en el rincón por vergüenza* Que crueles… que crueles…

Todoroki: Creo que ya están todas, ¿no?.

Iida: Si, creo que si. *Asiente escribiendo la última regla*

Souta: En ese caso creo que ya hemos terminado aquí, yo me paso a retirar.

Kirishima: Si nosotros también. *Habla Eibqjamecargando a un Denki al estilo princesa*

Bakugou: Si, si adiós bastardos. *Sale el pelirubio con un peliverde en sus hombros*

Deku: Kacchan bájame.

Así todos fueron saliendo del comedor con dirección a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Aizawa llega a los dormitorios de la clase 1-A para darles instrucciones sobre la practica de hoy, encontrándose una hoja junto a las reglas que él dio el primer día del internado.

Aizawa: Y ahora que hicieron estos adolescente hormonados.

REGLAS DEL DORMITORIO

1.- Nada de bromas a Bakugou.

2.-No molestar a Bakugou.

3.-A menos que estés preparado para las consecuencias, no tocar la puerta de Bakugou.

4.-La habitación de Mineta debe evitarse a todo costo.

5.-Al igual que la de Bakugou.

6.-No comer la comida ajena.

7.-Especialmente la de Bakugou.

8.-Mucho especialmente la de Uraraka.

9.-No al uso violento de los quirk's dentro de cualquier zona de los dormitorios.

10.-No le hables a Bakugou en la mañana.

11.-No le hables a Bakugou en la tarde.

12.-No le hables a Bakugou en la noche.

13.-Realmente solo no le hables a Bakugou por tu seguridad.

14.-No música fuerte.

15.-Nada fiestas o pijamadas(no le hagan caso al cuatro ojos).

16.-No subastar o vender los objetos de tus compañeros.

17.-Tampoco subastes o vendas a tus compañeros.

18.-Dejen a Bakugou solo(Excepto por SU novio nerd, la roca roja y pikachu).

19.-Por favor nada de actos sexuales en la sala o lugares públicos del dormitorio.

20.-No sorprendan a Bakugou, en serio.

21.-Todos vivimos en el mismo lugar que él y tenemos que convivir con él, así que por favor no lo molestes por tu seguridad y la de el. Mayormente la tuya.

Aizawa: Realmente estos chicos me enorgullecen y decepcionan al mismo tiempo. *Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras entraba a los dormitorios*


	2. Pringles Y Arizonas

Hace algunos días Denki le había pedido a Izuku si podía entrenar con el en las mañana porque deseaba obtener un poco más de fuerza para controlar su Quirk y que su brazo no tiemble cada vez que dispare sus rayos.

Aunque había otro motivo por el que entrenaba con el peliverde y era para olvidarse desde hace un rato de algo que tenía días en su cabeza.

Kaminari: Oe, Izuku… am… sabes, he querido hacerte una pregunta sobre algo.

Deku: ¿Que cosa Denki? *Pregunto algo preocupado al ver a su amigo tan nervioso*

Kaminari: Bueno… Tu y Bakugou… han pensado en… en… en… ¡¡¿Han pensado en tener un trio?!! *Grita todo sonrojado*

Deku: KHE? *Se queda shockeado por la pregunta*

Kaminari: No me hagas repetir la pregunta Izuku. *Responde aún sonrojado*

Deku: *Algo más recompuesto al procesar la pregunta* Bu-bueno, creo que K-kacchan se negaría rotundamente si se lo propusiera… aunque si el me lo propusiera no sabría que contestar, siento que sería un paso muy importante dentro de una relación, tendría que haber mucha confianza para eso y aparte conocer a la tercer persona con la que querría hacer el trio porque dentro del acto sexual no debe haber incomodidades ni nada de esteAUCH!!! ¿Denki que te pasa? ¿Por que me golpeas?.

Kaminari: Lo volviste a hacer eso con las palabras y murmurar y eso aterrador que haces.

Deku: Perdona por eso, no lo controlo.

Kaminari: Bueno, no fue tan raro porque me diste mucha ayuda con toda tu palabrería.

Deku: Denki… ¿Kirishima te propuso hacer un trio?.

Kaminari: *Suspira pesadamente* Más bien alguien mas me lo propuso y yo se lo comente a Eijiruou más bien el ya sabía eso*Se tapa el rostro todo sonrojado* Y el dijo que le encantaría la idea pero que él aceptaría lo que yo dijera.

Deku: ¿Quien te propuso hacer un trió? La única persona con la que he visto que hables es conmigo, Kacchan y Serio. ¿Sero te propuso un trio?.

Kaminari: NO! Fue alguien más…

El peliverde empezó a pensar quién más pudo haber sido, no cree que haya sido alguien de la clase si no el rubio se sentiría incómodo con su presencia y si entonces si no era alguien del era… alguien de afuera…

Deku: Dios Denki!!.

Kaminari: Izuku Callate!!! Y creo que por lo que me dices creo que ya sabes quien fue. *Se sienta en el césped debajo de un árbol ya que el viento soplaba fresco y combatía con el calor* Me lo propuso hace una semana.

Deku: ¿Cómo fue? *Pregunto sentándose a su lado*.

Denki: Bueno…

 **FLASHBACK**

Kirishima: Oye! Amor! Un amigo llegará hoy a jugar videojuegos hoy a mi habitación y quería saber si te gustaría acompañarnos *Pregunta acercándose a un rubio que terminaba de vestirse*.

Había sido un día muy relajado ya que la práctica de hoy no fue tan duro y todo estaban cambiándose sus trajes de héroe en los vestidores. Se sentía un ambiente muy relajado y alegre dentro de estos y por relajado y alegre se refiere a un Bakugou muy relajado después de que Midoriya jugara con el en uno de los cubículos de las duchas. Aparte de que era viernes.

Kaminari: Claro, ninguno de los profesores nos dejó tarea así que puede que nos desvelemos jugando si quieres *Se acerca a el pelirrojo para abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído* Aunque sabes… puede que después que se vaya tu amigo juegue contigo algunas cosas que no hemos podido jugar hace días *Termina mordiéndole el lóbulo y hace sobresaltar a Eijirou, ya que ninguno de sus compañeros los veía*.

Kirishima: De-denki, no hagas eso aquí con todos los chicos.

Kaminari: Te haces del rogar, si bien que espiabas a Deku hacerle una mamada a Bakugou.

Bakugou: KHE?!! Maldita roca roja de mierda!!.

Ahí se iba la alegría.

Después de escapar de un Bakugou encabronado que los quería matar por espiar como su Deku le hacía una mamada. Llegaron a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Kaminari: Demonios. Escapar de ese monstruo es cansado

Kirishima: Ni que lo digas, Katsubro se veía muy molesto

Kaminari: igual a mi me molestaría si alguien me espiara cuando te hago un oral.

Kirishima: Pues yo me acuerdo de una vez que nos espiaron mientras me hacías un favor y saliste corriendo para que no te siguieran viendo, no te veías nada molesto más bien avergonzado.

Kaminari: Oh! Calla! *Responde muy sonrojado* Oye Eijirou, me prestarias tu ducha, después de ese maratón volví a sudar y me siento pegajoso.

Kirishima: Claro, no gustas que te acompañe, ya sabes para que te talle la espalda *Se acerca al rubio para darle un suave beso para seguir con otros que aumentaban de ruido*

Kaminari N-no Eiji… En cualquier momento puede llegar tu amigo, solo me meteré a bañar rápido y salgo *Murmura separándose un poco de él*

Kirishima: *Suspira* Esta bien pero no tardes Den. *Termina dándole un último beso*

Kaminari: Lo prometo *Termina de responderle el beso para agarrar ropa suya que tiene en la habitación de su novio (igual que Kirishima tiene ropa de el en la de Denki) y una toalla para entra al baño a darse una ducha*

Kaminari: - _A todo esto nunca me dijo a quien invito a jugar videojuegos... meh, debe ser uno de los chicos de la clase-_ *Termina de bañarse y pasa a secarse para después vestirse y salir del baño solo con una bóxer corto ya que se le olvidó agarrar algún pantaloncillo y una camisa de tirantes con estampado de rayos*.

Kirishima: Yo! Amor amor amor! Mira quien llego! *Habla muy emocionado*

El rubio se sorprende al ver a una peliplata parado a la mitad de la habitación con un camisa muy ajustada que debe de estar asfixiándolo y con unos pantalones muy pegados y, ¡ay! mira esas piernas y ese abdomen y… ¡Dios! Eso en su entrepierna debe ser una calcetín hecho bulto o su teléfono o algo… nunca había visto a Tetsutetsu de esa forma tan… sexual.

Kaminari: Ho-hola Tetsu *Habla algo sonrojado por estar solo en bóxer frente a esos dos hombres tan apuestos (Puede que sean adolescentes pero esos ya eran hombres para el)*

Tetsutetsu: Hola Kaminari, ¿Como has estado? *Pregunta acercándose a él para pasarle un brazo sobre sus hombros y dedicarle una brillante sonrisa mientras lo mira de pies a cabeza pasando lentamente por esa piernas casi torneadas por el ejercicio que hace*.

Kaminari: Bien… *Respondió cohibido por su mirada y sonrisa*.

Kirishima: Jajaja, Basta Bro, deja a mi novio lo estas poniendo nervioso.

Tetsutetsu: Está bien, está bien *Comenta para terminar separándose de un rubio aún sonrojado* Por cierto traje algunas cervezas, para pasar más amena la tarde. (RECUERDA QUE ES FICCIÓN, EVITA EL EXCESO)

Kirishima: No debiste hacerlo Bro, pero que se le hará *Termina de hablar mientras toma una lata y la abre para darle el primer sorbo* Que bien, no quieres tú uno Denki.

Kaminari: Si, porque no.

Tetsutetsu: Ten, aquí tienes una, Denki~ *Le regala una suave sonrisa mientras le pasa una lata y roza su mano lentamente*

Kaminari: EH… Gracias Tetsu… _-Es mi imaginación o me está coqueteando-_.

Unas Cervezas, videojuegos y roces discretos de parte de un peliplata. Kaminari estaba ya cien por ciento seguro de que Tetsutetsu estaba coqueteando con él y parecía que a Kirishima no le incomodaba o molestaba, es más, pareciera que los disfruta y se reía por las cosas que Tetsu le decía.

Kirishima: Oigan chicos, iré por algo de comer a la cocina, ¿gustan que les traiga algo?

Ya había anochecido y la mayoría de los chicos ya habían salido del dormitorio para ir con su familia por lo que no había mucho ruido en el edificio.

Tetsutetsu: No Bro, gracias

Kaminari: ¿Quieres que te acompañe Eiji?

Kaminari: Gracias Denki, pero no, deberías quedarte con Tetsubro para hacerle compañía, no tardo *Salió cerrando la puerta tras su espalda*

En la habitación se instaló un silencio tenso e incómodo, el rubio daba sorbos a su cuarta lata de cerveza que a diferencia del pelirrojo y el peliplata llevaban una competencia de quien tomaba mas por que cosas de hombres y esas cosas.

En la pantalla estaba en pausa un juego de peleas que a él le gustaba mucho pero como estaba jugando contra su novio pararon por un momento, estaba tranquilo viendo distraídamente su cerveza para no ver a Tetsu, cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado, fue cuando el peliplata se sentó a un lado de el en la cama.

Tetsutetsu: Sabes Denki… *Murmura inclinándose sobre él* Me excitas.

Kaminari: _-¡¡Que directo!!-_ KHE?!

Tetsutetsu: Lo escuchaste bien, no te hagas el sordo pequeño pikachu. Cualquiera que tenga ojos podrá ver lo bueno que estas *Le termina regalando una sonrisa acercándose a él rozando sus narices*

Kaminari: _-Está muy cerca, denasiado cerca y aparte huele demasiado bien el maldito Ironman este, espera espera espera, reacciona, alejalo, tienes a Kirishima que esta como para comer pizza con la mano, aleja esta tentación, di algo y alejalo-_ N-no *Lo aleja como puede con las manos* en serio que cosas dices, si esto es una broma es una de muy mal gusto.

Tetsutetsu: *Toma una de las manos del rubio que tiene en su pecho y la pone sobre su entrepierna despierta por estar cerca de ese sexy rubio que aun seguía en boxers* Crees que esto estaría despierto si fuera una broma, realmente me pones mucho.

Kaminari: _-Oye amigo, si tienes ahí un bote de Pringles por que no lo sacaste desde hace rato, así Kirishima no se hubiera ido a buscar comida y no estariamos en esta situación. ¡DIGO!. Esta mierda es enorme y parece un palo de metal o algo asi, *Grita internamente como niña* no entres en panico, quita tu mano, alejate y di algo inteligente para acabar esta situación-_ ¡Esta mierda es enorme como la de Kirishima! _-Acaso eres idiota o algo por el estilo, no digas eso, ay dios quiero morir de la vergüenza-_

Tetsutetsu: En serio? Que bien, así disfrutarias más de hecho puedes seguir haciéndolo porque no has quitado la mano de ahí

Kaminari: _-¡Imbécil! te dije que quitaras la mano. Bueno, ahora solo quita la mano de esa cosa deliciosa y espera, dijo... ¿disfrutar más?. ¡Espera! ¿Dije deliciosa?-_ ¿Disfrutar más? *Pregunta confundido mientras quita su mano de ahí*

Tetsutetsu: De hecho si, ya le había comentado la idea a Kiribro pero me dijo que te comentara porque siempre quiere lo mejor para ti y que tomes decisiones en su relación y esas cosas blah blah blah.

Kaminari: _-¿Idea? ¿Que idea? Kirishina Eijirou prometo patear tu trasero rocoso... mejor mandare a Katsuki y a Izuku a que lo hagan, ellos lo harán por esos pases de spa que a todos le regalamos_ (Los pagan con la tarjeta que Endeavor le dio a su hijo, este no la usa y el padre cree que si la usa) _a Aizawa para que se vaya a relajar todos los fines de semana_ (Por eso es que hay cerveza los fines de semana pero no entre semana) _me la pagaras maldito Kirishima-_ ¿De que idea hablas Tetsutetsu?.

Tetsutetsu: De que quiero tener un trio con ustedes y a Kiribro le agrada la idea y quiero saber que opinas tu *Le termina regalando una última sonrisa*

Kaminari: Dios que idiota soy, mira que olvide regresar le a Kyouka unos discos que me prestó el otro día, que bruto soy. *Se empieza a reír mientras se levanta de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de ahí* Debería ir a entregárselos ahora a ver si no se fue ya a su casa jajaja

Tetsutetsu: Oye Denki, ¿estas bien? *Pregunta preocupado*

Kaminari: Claro que si - _*Grito Interno de deseperación_ \- solo saldré un momento para darle a Kyouka eso _-Tengo que salir, tengo que salir, jugar videojuegos y un carajo Kirishima-_ No tardo nada ahora regreso - _Y una verga regreso, tu y el idiota de mi novio me quieren tener en un dos romano mientras me cargan y... nop nop nop no nah adios byeee~-_ Adiós~.

Tetsutetsu: Adios *Se reía internamente por haberle provocado esa reacción al rubio para salir huyendo desesperadamente*

Mientras tanto un rubio corría despavorido a ocultarse a la habitación de un peliverde que si se había quedado ese fin de semana.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Deku: Así que por eso llegaste alterado a mi habitación esa noche, tuviste suerte que esa noche Kacchan hubiera salido de emergencia y no estuviera conmigo si no te hubiera matado por espiarnos. Y el porque casi no hablas con Kirishima.

Kaminari: No me lo termines de recordar, casi me mata. *Suspira pesadamente* Así que tu que piensas… ¿Debería aceptar?

Deku: No se Denki… puedo decir que podría ser casi comí tu primera vez otra vez, solo que seria tu primer trió y que ya te rompieron el culo.

Kaminari: ¡Izuku! *Da un último suspiro para sacar su teléfono* Dejame enseñarte una última cosa por la que realmente tengo miedo de hacerlo.

El rubio le muestra al peliverde una foto que Tetsutetsu le había mandado a él ayer, en ella se veía al peliplata y a Kirishima sin camisa mostrando sus abdómenes.

Deku: Bueno no se de que tienes miedo, Tetsutetsu es muy atractivo *Dice haciéndole zoom a la foto sobre el abdomen del peliplata*

Kaminari: Solo sigue pasando las fotos y veras lo que digo.

Deku siguió pasando las fotos de los chicos donde iban perdiendo sus prendas hasta quedar en interiores.

Deku: Dime que eso que hay en sus boxers es una lata de Pringles en versión chica. *Algo shockeado haciendo zoom sobre esas entrepiernas, se ha bañado muchas veces en los baños de los vestidores de los chicos pero como siempre está distraído con su novio no mira ni por asomo a los demás*

Kaminari: Solo llega a la última foto y toma tu respuesta.

El heredero del One For All salió del shock por la respuesta de su amigo y así llegó a la última foto, en ella habían dos miembros muy erectos y en medio de ellos había una lata grande de Arizona entre éstos, lo más sorprendente es que esos monstruos es que uno de ellos más largo por unos centímetros pero de un ancho considerable y el otro le faltaban como dos centímetros para alcanzar la media de la lata pero con el mismo grueso que está.

Midoriya estaba en shock y trataba de procesar la imagen, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue.

Deku: Denki te van a destrozar el culo.

Kaminari: *Empieza a llorar* Lo se Deku… y lo peor es que realmente creo que sí quiero hacerlo y con los dos al mismo tiempo *Empieza a llorar más fuerte*

Deku: Ya Kami, ya… no te sientas mal… yo igual aceptaría.

Kaminari: ¿En serio?

Deku: Bueno, si no tuviera novio pues claro que aceptaría, digo es algo que no repetirias en mucho tiempo y menos con estos monstruos, y tal vez lo vuelvas a repetir tu amigo porque con lo que me dices Tetsu te trae unas ganas desde hace tiempo.

Kaminari: Entonces debo decir que si, ¿no?.

Deku: Absolutamente *Termina de hablar para proceder a abrazarlo y reconfortarlo* No tengas miedo, te daré un lubricante con anestesiante que Kacchan me compró el otro día para que no te duela tanto.

Kaminari: Gracias Izuku… muchas gracias

Después de la plática entre los dos pasivos, Kaminari le dio el sí a Tetsutetsu y Kirishima y procedieron a hacer su trio este fin de semana que se acercaba.

Kaminari Denki se ausentó de clases casi una semana por "Dolores en la espalda muy fuertes".

Deku tiene una muy pequeña esperanza (que nadie sabe ni debe de saber) de que alguien le proponga un trio a el y a Kacchan y que este acepté.


End file.
